Baby It's Cold Outside
by Fanfic For The Void
Summary: Wanda is feeling about as bad as the weather outside, but Vision is determined to make sure she still has a good day. Christmas Carols Part 2/3 (Sequel to Walking in a Winter Wonderland)


**Baby It's Cold Outside**

Wanda Maximoff was tired. She had sat through breakfast in a daze. Having tossed and turned most of the night, suffering with a mild, but persistent headache, she didn't get as much sleep as she would have liked. It was because of this that she found herself staring blankly into her mirror after an unsatisfying bowl of cereal, trying to recall what she was supposed to be doing.

It was a morning in mid December, cold and windy. It wasn't her favourite weather, to be certain. It was days like this that made winter seem nasty. No pleasant falling snow to frost the buildings like cakes, and a devilish wind chill.

Right. Wanda was going to brush her teeth. She picked up her toothbrush, slapped some toothpaste on it, began to brush. Time to get ready for the day. Getting dressed in her more comfortable clothes, Wanda noticed a spot of blood on her pyjamas. She cursed softly. Menstruation would explain a lot. She had been irritable yesterday, and the headache… It had been years since her last period, what with the stress of her powers and Herr Strucker's little missions. She had almost forgotten about that unpleasant aspect of womanhood.

No. That was a lie. Every once in a while she would think about her absent cycle, and pretend it meant nothing. Pretend that it was nothing, and that her powers couldn't have affected her fertility. Not that she really ever wanted children.

She sat slightly shocked on her bed. Cursing again she realized what she was doing. She got up swiftly, checking her bedspread. It was clean. A new problem entered her mind. She had no menstrual supplies. Time to improvise. Some wadded up toilet paper would have to do for now.

"Great."

It was time to search the tower for another female. Natasha Romanoff's room was near hers, which seemed like a safe bet. Natasha was intimidating, but she seemed to have some common ground with Wanda. She knocked surreptitiously on the door of the assassin.

"Come in," a voice called from within the suite. Wanda opened the door, and stepped inside. Natasha sat at a tidy desk, filling out some paperwork.

"Hey Wanda, what's up?" she asked, spinning her chair to face Wanda, who was leaning against the wall by the door.

"I'm not sure how to ask this, but... Do you have any menstrual supplies?" Wanda figured she might as well cut to the chase. Natasha's jaw tightened.

"I don't. Please leave." The voice that had sounded warm and inviting moments ago had cooled to a rock-like shard. What?

"I- sorry I bothered you," Wanda said, backing out of the doorway. She turned. Where could she find Ms. Potts? What did she do wrong? It was an innocent enough question. Perhaps it was Wanda herself. Setting off down the hallway to the elevator she let out a small sigh.

Pepper Potts was sitting at her desk, typing away on a state-of-the-art Stark tech computer. Wanda edged in the open glass door.

"Ms Potts?" she asked. "Could I have a moment?"

"Of course Wanda. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you had any menstrual supplies." She wanted to disappear. Ms. Potts was such a busy woman, and Wanda felt like a street beggar looking for a handout.

"Oh!" Ms. Potts looked somewhat surprised. "I think I have something in my desk," she replied, opening a drawer and rummaging around.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Pepper smiled, handing Wanda a discreet plastic package. Wanda nodded gratefully, slipping back out of the office and over to the elevator. She stuffed the sanitary napkin into her pocket. She should have just enough time to apply it before the Avengers morning meeting. Ducking into her bathroom she did so, breathing a sigh of relief. She made her way to the dining room table, which had earned the moniker of 'unofficial boardroom'. Already seated were the rest of the Avengers who resided in the tower.

"Okay, let's get this started," Tony Stark announced from his seat at the head of the table. "Today we have a press conference. They have invited me, Rhodey, Sam, Bruce and Nat. Everyone else is good to stay here, or not, it's your choice really," he said with a shrug. "Party bus leaves at nine for the conference."

"When does it end? I have some Christmas shopping to do," Colonel Rhodes asked, one leg crossed over the other. Wanda pondered the upcoming holiday as she stared at the wood grain of the dining table.

"Friday? What time does the conference end?" Sam Wilson asked, glancing at the ceiling.

"The conference is scheduled to end at twelve pm," the feminine computer voice supplied.

"I love your toys Stark," Wilson smirked. Wanda wasn't really listening at this point.

"Not as much as you will once they make Christmas dinner for us," Tony added, seeming rather pleased with himself. "Alright, that's all I have to say for today. Anyone else?"

There was a general shaking of heads and murmurings of dismissal. Tony nodded, and got up from the table. The Avengers headed to the conference mostly dispersed back to their rooms, presumably to change into more formal wear. Wanda wondered whether Stark planned to wear the band t-shirt he was currently sporting to the media event. She wouldn't put it past him.

Herself, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner and Vision were left sitting at the table. Wanda reasoned with herself that it wouldn't be very polite to use the table as a pillow, but she was getting close to laying her head down and trying to block out all the chatter.

"Would anyone like to train with me?" Rogers queried, glancing around the mostly empty table.

"Not me, I have a paper to write," Bruce answered, getting up and heading off. "But thanks for the offer," he added before he turned into the hallway and was gone from sight.

"Wanda?" Steve asked, directing his gaze her way.

"Normally I would, but not today. I'm not feeling very well," Wanda replied, offering a small smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Rest up alright?" Steve recommended, rising from the table.

"Vision?"

"No thank you."

With that, Rogers vacated the dining room, leaving Wanda and Vision alone.

"Is there anything I can do to assist you in your recovery Wanda?"

"No. I don't think so. This is something I have to handle myself."

"You shouldn't have to handle it alone. Would you care for my company?" Vision asked. Wanda grinned.

"That's very sweet of you. Thank you. I'm sure you have better things to do though. I won't keep you," Wanda said, settling back into her chair.

"Actually, I don't. Or-" Vision coughed awkwardly. "What I mean is I would like to spend this time with you." Wanda took a pause at this.

"You would?" Another smile. Vision was too kind. He grinned back in that earnest way of his.

"Of course. What would you like to do?"

"Actually, I've been dying to just sit on the couch and watch a movie," Wanda admitted. "Do you want to go to the rec room?"

"Yes. I hear there is a snack typically associated with films… Popcorn?" Vision asked, looking quietly hopeful.

"Popcorn? Oh, I haven't had popcorn in ages! I'm sure we can find some. Pantry?" Wanda said, already headed in that direction. She glanced behind her. Vision was following.

"How are you today Vis?" Wanda asked. She had used this nickname once or twice before and figured now was as good a time as any to try again.

"Quite well Wanda. As usual, I have been learning. Do you know much about igneous rock formation? I find it quite fascinating," he replied, seeming illuminated by the memories of his research.

"I'm afraid I don't. Do you think you could tell me about it?" Wanda asked, already rummaging in the pantry. She often wondered why Vision spoke so little around the Avengers, since he had so many things he wanted to say.

"Certainly," Vision replied, brightening visibly. As he delved into the mysteries of cooling magma, Wanda reemerged from the pantry.

"Found it!" she said, presenting a small, flat package. Vision looked confused.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I was under the impression that popcorn was low in density, but consumable in large volumes. Is there really enough in that package for the two of us?" he asked, brows furrowed. Wanda smiled.

"Oh, I can understand why you might be concerned. This is just the kernels. We have to pop it ourselves," Wanda clarified, gesturing towards the high tech microwave in the nearby kitchen.

"Ah, yes."

"I think you'll enjoy this," Wanda added, as she removed the plastic film covering the bag of microwavable corn. With a few button presses and happy beeps, the paper bag was spinning inside the microwave.

"Now we wait?" Vision confirmed. Wanda nodded.

"May I inquire as to the nature of your illness?" he continued, adjusting the cuff of his shirt. Wanda looked away from the microwave, at him.

"Oh, well, you see, it's not so much an illness. Um, the female body, it… Oh, how do I explain this?" Wanda floundered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, have I made you uncomfortable?" Vision asked, seeming genuinely concerned. Wanda gave a dry laugh.

"It's not that," she said. Vision looked relieved. "It just that my condition is considered a sensitive topic. Women menstruate- bleed from the uterus every month or so. It's normally pretty painful, and mentioning it can make men act foolishly," Wanda finally explained. Vision's brow unfurrowed.

"I actually have an understanding of the process of menstruation, although I do not have any first hand experience. I assure you I am not uncomfortable at all with this subject," Vision confirmed.

"That's nice to hear."

"I would like to offer you my assistance during this trying time, if you would find that amenable," Vision continued, one hand fiddling with the edge of his sweater.

"That's incredibly kind of you Vision, thank you." Wanda leaned back against the edge of the kitchenette countertop. "I'm afraid that there's not much you can do, but I would appreciate your company,"

"It would be my-" Vision was cut off by an insistent beeping from the microwave.

"That's the popcorn," Wanda said, turning to the microwave. She almost hadn't expected Vision to stick around once she had explained that her issue was that she was on her period. Perhaps standard male attitudes towards such feminine problems had not yet reached Vision. Then again, Wanda hardly felt that Vision was what one considered your average guy.

She reached up towards the microwave, absently contemplating the glowing green words.

'Enjoy your meal' it read. Wanda felt she would. It had been a while since she had had popcorn, and she found it a welcome treat.

As Wanda pressed a large button, the door swung open, spring loaded. It bounced off of something with a quiet smack.

"Ouch," Vision complained good naturedly. Wanda's gaze flicked to her left. Vision was standing in front of the refrigerator, rubbing a spot on his forehead.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Vision, are you alright?" Wanda asked, closing the microwave door hastily and reaching towards her companion. She hadn't noticed that he was standing so near. Wanda wasn't quite sure what her hand had set out to do, but it ended up patting Vision on the forearm, and quickly retreating.

"I'm fine," Vision replied, establishing so with a soft smile.

"Oh, good. We don't need more people than necessary to be in pain," Wanda joked. She felt it was a mediocre attempt at humour.

"Should I get the popcorn?" Vision asked.

"No, just stay out of the way of the door," Wanda returned, matching Visions smile. Wanda transferred the popcorn into a suitable bowl and headed towards the elevator.

"Could you grab some napkins?" Wanda asked as she pressed the button on the wall. She could hardly wait to curl up under a blanket and relax. Normally during her period she wanted to be alone, but today she found Vision's company welcome.

"Certainly." She heard the opening and closing of a few cupboards. Did he know where the napkins were?

Vision approached the elevator, and Wanda's fears were assuaged. He was carrying a considerable stack of neutrally toned paper napkins, and a bar of chocolate. Vision made a small gesture with the treat in his hand.

"I believe that chocolate is a common remedy for menstrual cramping?" he checked, voice light as the pair stepped into the elevator.

"It is. That's really very considerate of you Vis. Thank you." Wanda leaned against the back wall of the elevator. She could feel a grin growing despite her best efforts as she crossed her arms. Vision truly was rather sweet. He had remembered the location of the chocolate from the week before when Wanda had first introduced him to it.

The pair made their way to a simple door labelled theatre, and before too long, the two were debating the merits of various films in front of a large wall of DVDs.

"Do you know if there's any specific kind of movie you like?" Wanda inquired.

"I'm afraid I have never considered my tastes in films," Vision admitted, running a curious finger over the plastic spines of the cases.

"Would you mind a romantic comedy?" Wanda suggested, heading to that section of the wall. The movies were arranged by genre, then alphabetically, an organization system Wanda found rather convenient.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Wanda would not usually suggest a romantic comedy if asked during one of the Avengers movie nights, but today she didn't feel so pressured to choose something intellectual or deeply meaningful. Vision wouldn't judge her.

After a brief struggle with the DVD player, the movie was set up. Vision opened the low wooden box near the door of the home theatre and removed a soft grey blanket. Wanda was already seated on a couch not too far from the large screen. Vision approached her. He seemed to be attempting to unfold the blanket with little success.

"Here, let me help you," she offered, taking some of the now horribly crumpled blanket out of Vision's hands. The poor man had gotten one arm stuck in it.

"How did you get stuck?" Wanda asked, chuckling as she unwound the offending fabric.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Vision mumbled sheepishly. Wanda focused on the tangled blanket. Her arm brushed against her companion's as she worked. Looking up from her task, her eyes met Vision's. The corner of his eyes crinkled in an odd little half smile, which Wanda found herself mirroring.

She glanced back down at the blanket. It seemed to all be in her arms now.

"I think you're good to go."

"My sincerest thanks. I'm afraid some coordination still escapes me," Vision apologized. Wanda arranged herself and the blanket on the couch. The remote, popcorn and chocolate were all within reach. She sank more deeply into the soft cushions. Vision still stood near to the couch.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Wanda gestured to the couch.

"Sit down, I don't bite."

Vision sat gingerly on the opposite end of the couch, spine rigid, feet planted firmly on the floor.

"Vis, I don't think you're doing that right," Wanda hummed, holding back laughter. As funny as it was, Wanda wished Vision would take himself a little less seriously. She wouldn't do anything to him. "Make yourself comfortable, relax!"

Vision coughed, releasing a timid smile. He repositioned himself further back on the couch and hesitantly brought his knees up so his feet were resting on the couch. All at once he let out a large breath and sank into the couch, posture softening.

"This is quite nice," he admitted, leaning further back.

"Blanket?" Wanda offered, holding the edge of it out towards Vision.

"Yes?" Vision guessed, grabbing the proffered piece of fabric and attempting to cover himself with it. It sat pathetically over one of his legs.

"Vis, you can come closer. Blankets are for sharing," Wanda explained. Vision opened his mouth, and closed it again. He scooted along the couch, burrowing into the blanket.

"There you go," Wanda said, patting Vision's knee through the blanket. Finally, she started the movie. Her mind wandered throughout the opening credits. Vision sat near her, but not touching. His knees were still drawn up near his chin, but he did look comfortable. The glow of the projected image made his maroon skin seem luminous. His eyes were fixed on the film, but Wanda found her gaze drifting.

Wanda pondered how Vision had such an inexhaustible curiosity, and zest for life. He found joy in everything. Her brows furrowed of their own accord as she thought. There was something in Vision's company that brought her peace. She was dragged from her reverie by a sharp cramp. Hunching over in her seat and bringing up her knees she readjusted her body, but it didn't help much.

Wanda tried to refocus on the film. She had zoned out and missed most of the credits, but it seemed nothing major had happened yet. The pain in her abdomen was somewhat persistent, and she tapped on the couch arm in a meager attempt to distract herself. Wanda glanced over at Vision. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Wanda's pain returned to her mind as it intensified. She mumbled a curse word under her breath.

"Wanda, are you alright?" Vision asked, turning his whole body to face her. This had a somewhat negative effect on the blanket situation, yanking the blanket off of Wanda's right side.

"Hey, you stole my blanket," she said, turning to Vision to accommodate for this theft.

"My apologies. Is everything indeed alright?" He asked again.

"Not really if I'm being honest. I'm in a fair amount of pain," Wanda said, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. "Menstrual cramps," she clarified in response to Vision's somewhat horrified expression.

"I'm sorry," Vision said, brows pinched in concern.

"Thanks. I think I'll try to go find some sort of medication," Wanda replied, pausing the movie and disentangling herself from the blanket. Vision got up as well, following Wanda out of the theatre.

"If you're in pain, perhaps I should contact one of the more experienced Avengers."

"Thank you Vis, but I think I'll be fine." Wanda paused at a communal bathroom. A small first aid kit could be found in most of the shared spaces in the Tower.

Wanda was truly not feeling fine. The vise like grip of pain on her lower abdomen was not at all conducive to trying to read the fine print instructions on a small box of generic painkiller.

Leaning against the wall, Wanda blinked a few times. Her mind remained foggy. She gave up, extracted one pill from the little blister pack, and headed off to the kitchenette to find some water.

"So Vis, what have you been doing lately?" Wanda inquired as she contemplated the high cabinet which held the drinking glasses.

"Nothing overly exciting. I have actually been doing some research into figure skating," he replied. "Thank you again for taking me with you. That evening was… very special to me," he finished, clearing his throat.

Wanda turned from the wall of cabinets. Vision was leaning casually against the breakfast bar. The way that his shoulders were raised near his ears and his nervous smile rather ruined the nonchalant effect.

"Me too," Wanda murmured in spite of herself, another of those smiles escaping. Vision's grin grew in response.

That evening a few weeks ago- in fact the whole day had been some of the most fun she'd had in ages. Wanda hadn't felt good in so long. The Avengers had been doing their best to help her fit in, but there was always tension. She had made mistakes, and her brother… But when she was with Vision, she felt different. It was a good different, she felt happy.

Wanda gave up on the thought of reaching to grab a glass. Stretching did not seem like an enjoyable action to perform given her current pain level. Instead Wanda leaned in, and slurped some water directly from the kitchen faucet to swallow the pill. Not her greatest moment, but she found that she didn't mind around Vision. She heard a soft, and not at all unkind chuckle from behind her as she wiped the excess water from her face.

"I didn't think that was the intended use for the sink," Vision said, eyes glittering with mirth.

"Shut up," Wanda laughed. She found her smile lingering as they headed back to the theatre. The cramps were ever present, but Wanda didn't expect the medication to work instantly.

She settled into the corner of the couch again, and Vision joined her under the blanket. Back to the movie at last.

Vision managed to balance the bowl of popcorn between his and Wanda's legs. By the time the popcorn was below the rim of the bowl, and half the chocolate bar was gone, Wanda's cramps were all but dissipated, and she enjoyed the film freely. Every so often she would make a joke about the movie, or answer one of Vision's endearing questions. This was the relaxation she was looking for.

The couch was so cozy, and the blanket was so soft. Wanda blinked sluggishly, adjusting the now barely half full popcorn bowl. What was happening to the characters now? Her blinks became longer. This was a movie she had seen before. Surely it wouldn't be an issue if she drifted off for just a…

Wanda awoke to a mild ache in her midsection. Despite that, she was quite comfortable. Her head was pillowed on something warm, and she was curled up, almost cat-like. It had been a while since she had slept this well. The object she rested on moved. It seemed to be a pair of legs.

"Welcome back Wanda," Vision murmured. Wanda's eyes opened. The end credits of the movie were playing over a black screen. Oh well.

She looked up. Vision looked down at her. His arm was draped loosely over top of her, and he offered a smile that could only be described as tender. Wait…

Wanda took stock of her surroundings. It seemed that she had fallen asleep on Vision's lap. She winced. _Whoops_.

"Sorry about that Vision, I didn't mean to… Do that," Wanda muttered, starting to pull herself back into a sitting position.

"No, please don't apologize," Vision said, words tumbling out in a rush. "It was actually quite nice, and I-" he coughed, gaze flitting around the room, as he smiled sheepishly. His arms were still resting on his companion. If Wanda didn't know better, she would say he was blushing. Oh yes. She still seemed to be lying in his lap.

"I know what you mean."

"Believe it or not, I don't experience much physical contact," Vision said. Wanda could feel his chest fall as he released a breath. She gave a dry chuckle.

"Me neither."

Did she really have to get up now? This moment was... It felt soft, and warm, and good.

"Can we just stay like this for a little while longer?" Wanda asked, voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Let's."

Vision's arms tightened around her, and Wanda would have sworn she melted. It had been so long since she had touched another person. She closed her eyes again.

"What do you want to do with your life Vis?"

There was a pause.

"I haven't thought about it. My job is to protect the Earth. It never occured to me that I could be anything more than what I am," Vision murmured. Wanda frowned. She opened her eyes, and craned her neck to look at her friend.

"Vis, listen to me. You're a person, you aren't a tool. You've never been just some shield, you- " Wanda huffed. "What you are is one of the most vibrant people I know. You have all these thoughts, and ideas and-" she cut herself off. Vision's eyes met hers. Wanda knew he wasn't some machine, with a set purpose, no matter what everyone else might believe.

"I- Thank you Wanda," Vision replied, swallowing hard. Wanda inhaled sharply. Cramp.

"Ah, I think I need to move around a little. The painkiller isn't doing it job very well," she said, bringing herself to a more upright position with a weak smile. Vision looked concerned again. It was really nothing, but Wanda realized that he genuinely seemed to care.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, getting up and extracting the DVD from the player. Wanda followed suit, stretching her arms with a resigned sigh.

"Would you like to go outside?" Vision inquired, tidying the now empty popcorn bowl and other assorted detritus from the movie.

"Oh yuck, it's not very nice out there," Wanda said, shaking her head emphatically.

"Agreed."

The pair made their way back to the kitchenette to drop off the bowl. Wanda leaned back against the countertop.

"What do you want to do now?" Wanda asked.

"I don't have any plans," Vision admitted. Wanda grimaced as her cramps intensified. This really sucked.

"You know what, let's just walk and talk," Wanda suggested, steeling herself. As counterintuitive as it seemed, she knew moving should ease her pain.

"What do you want to talk about?" Vision asked as they began to wander. Wanda thought for a moment.

"Tell me about yourself Vision."

"Myself? Well, you know the basics. I'm an android created by Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner to protect the earth..." he trailed off with a small frown.

"I mean you as a person. What do you dream about? What are you scared of? What makes you happy?" Wanda said, focusing mostly on putting one foot in front of the other. _Ouch ouch ouch_.

Vision's expression lifted. Wanda grinned a little.

"There's actually a lot that makes me happy. Plants for instance, and small animals. Wanda, have you ever seen a hamster? It's a truly magnificent creature," Vision said, grinning. His enthusiasm was contagious.

"I actually have seen a hamster before, although it's been a while. My brother and I used to have one as a pet when we were children," Wanda replied. Oh Pietro. He would have loved the Avengers tower. He had always been more extroverted than her, and would be happy among so many people. Wanda let out a breath.

"I also enjoy learning, and I think I would like to spend more time exploring the city," Vision continued, pulling Wanda back to the present. "What else makes me happy? Wikipedia, that site is a marvel, nature, and well, you," he stated frankly.

"I make you happy? That's… that's actually…wow, that's really sweet."

She laughed, and covered her mouth. Her smile was small, but Vision saw her eyes, how they lit up. He should say how he felt more often if it made her so happy.

"Of course you do, you're kind and-" Wanda was leaning heavily against the wall of the corridor.

"I'm sorry, but you really don't look well. " Vision noted with knit brows.

"No, I'm fine, I swear," she replied. Wanda was not in fact fine. She was hit with another wave of pain, almost blindingly intense.

"Okay, maybe I'm not fine. This doesn't feel right." she said, inhaling sharply, sliding down the wall.

Vision knelt on the floor, eye level with Wanda.

"I'm going to get help. Is there anyone specifically you want me to find?" Vision asked, businesslike urgency filling his tone.

"Could you talk to Steve? He's still here I think. Please don't bother anyone who isn't in the tower right now," Wanda managed, face screwed up in a grimace. Vision phased through a wall, and she was left alone with her pain. She tried to control her breathing. Wanda was scared. Letting out a shuddery breath, she swiped at the few tears that had formed. Nobody here to see her fall apart over a little pain. Okay, maybe the pain wasn't that little. Wanda curled in on herself. Help was coming. Someone could fix this.

It felt like an eternity before Vision rounded the corner of the empty hallway where Wanda languished, Steve quick behind him.

"I think she needs to see a doctor, she doesn't look good," Steve assessed. "I'm going to call someone," he said, striding away purposefully

"I'll stay with Wanda," Vision confirmed, sinking to the floor on her right.

"Wanda, can you hear me?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I can hear you," Wanda croaked, "I just feel awful," she said, contracting further into her fetal position.

Vision put his arms around her.

"It's going to be alright," he assured. If only he could relieve her of her pain, take some on himself, anything. He didn't think he could stand seeing Wanda like this.

"I know, just-" She swore under her breath, screwing her eyes shut. She burrowed into Vision's embrace, breathing shallowly. Help.

Vision rested his head on Wanda's, as much for his own benefit as hers. He would remain logical and calm. Wanda was going to be fine. She was going to be fine.

Rogers finally returned, small notepad in hand. Wanda noticed this in the same muddled manner with which she noticed the absence of her friend's arms around her.

"The doctor is on the way. ETA fifteen minutes," Steve said, joining the pair on the floor.

"Vision, how long has she been like this?" he asked.

"I've been cramping for more or less the entire day, but it got bad maybe half an hour ago. I took some medication maybe three hours ago and that only worked for a while," Wanda answered in his place, wincing. Steve nodded, taking down some form of notes on his pad.

"I can talk. I'm in pain, not a coma," Wanda added. Steve grinned dryly at this.

"I'm afraid I don't have much experience with this, but try to take deep breaths and keep yourself distracted okay? I'm going to get Bruce," he said, getting up again, brows at a determined angle.

"Oh no, please don't…" Wanda trailed off, withering under the stern look the captain gave her.

"Fine," she relented, head falling onto her raised knees. Rogers was gone again.

"Wanda, talk with me," Vision requested, adjusting his position to face his companion. "If you could be anywhere right now, where would you go?" he asked, folding his legs in an almost meditative manner. Calm was the goal here.

"I don't know. I guess I've always wanted to go to Hawaii," Wanda managed, rubbing at her forehead.

"What would you do in Hawaii?" Vision prodded. He continued to ask questions of Wanda until Rogers returned with Banner. Wanda supposed it helped a little to have something else to focus on.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Steve said, reaching out a hand to help Wanda up. Together, him and Vision got Wanda standing. Bruce furiously tapped on a tablet as the other two half carried Wanda to the elevator. She mumbled apologies, stumbling every so often. Once in the elevator Wanda rested heavily on the wall. She stared at the floor pointedly.

It wasn't too long of a trip to the infirmary, and the doctor, a short woman with tight black curls, had already arrived.

"I'm assuming this is the patient?" she asked, sitting Wanda down on the medical cot. "I'm Doctor Coleman. I specialize in uterine anomalies," she said, flipping a few sheets on her clipboard with a professional air of efficiency.

"Hi," Wanda said, glancing upwards. Her hands were knitted in her lap. She looked small, hunched among the various doctor's instruments in her colourless sweater.

"I'm going to have to ask everyone else to leave," Doctor Coleman said, surveying the row of concerned faces. She glanced back at her patient, who was now sitting with closed eyes, rocking gently. The men filed out, throwing a few glances behind them, brows furrowed.

"Thank you," Wanda murmured.

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible," Coleman replied. "Let's discuss your symptoms and medical history."

Outside the infirmary, the three sat in drawn silence. Rogers finally broke the tension.

"She's going to be okay."

Bruce sighed faintly.

"Alright."

Vision found himself unable to keep his mind off of Wanda. What procedure was she undergoing? Was she improving? Was she distressed? He absolutely hated this.

There had been very few times in Vision's life that he had felt worry like this. It was undeniable that he cared about Wanda. She was sweet, and kind, which he didn't think the others saw. She was his friend. He knew by the way his insides twisted whenever she was near, and how she made him feel weak whenever she gifted him one of her beautiful smiles. Friendship.

It could have been half an hour, or maybe more before Doctor Coleman exited the treatment room.

"Miss Maximoff is recovering right now. I had to put her on some moderate painkillers, so she may not be entirely lucid," she summarized.

"What's your diagnosis?" Banner asked, getting up from the vinyl coated chair.

"Let me see, yes, she had you all listed as disclosable," the doctor confirmed, reviewing a chart on her clipboard.

"The enhancement procedures she underwent led to extreme stress on her system, and a shut down of the menstrual and some other hormonal cycles. In this healthier environment here at the tower, her body had a chance to heal, but the uterine walls had weakened, and the actions associated with shedding the endometrium led to intense, painful muscle stress. I can imagine you would have been concerned, but it looked much worse than it was. Miss Maximoff is in no danger. With a few more cycles, she will regain adequate muscle strength, and experience standard menstruation," Coleman explained.

The three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we go in and see her?" Rogers asked.

"Yes, but try not to be too loud. She's resting. I've left a pretty simple set of instructions for Miss Maximoff for recovery. She'll be absolutely fine," the doctor said, tucking her clipboard under her arm. "I'll leave you all now. The Avengers Tower system has taken care of my fees," she concluded with a nod, heading towards the elevator bank.

Bruce opened the infirmary doors gingerly. He stepped inside with Vision and Rogers close behind. Wanda was half sitting, half lying on the now partially inclined hospital style bed. She stared out the window, one of her legs folded under the other.

"Hi," she said with a little smile. Vision felt tension in his shoulders release that he hadn't known he was holding.

"Feeling better?" Steve asked. Wanda blinked.

"Much better thank you. I'm still on a bunch of painkillers, so I'm a little out of it, I think. I feel a little strange," she said, adjusting her position on the bed.

Rogers placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be alright," he assured.

"Just rest up, okay?" Banner suggested, exiting the room. Rogers offered a bracing smile as he followed Bruce. The sound of their footsteps faded, but Vision remained standing near the door.

"Listen Vision, I'm so sorry about this. I didn't mean to ruin your day," Wanda said, sighing. Vision took a seat in the wheeled office chair that matched the medical desk in the corner of the room.

"I don't know if I'm going to say this right," he started, rolling up to the bed. The chair squeaked as he did so. Wanda looked up at him. He was so glad she was going to be alright. "but any day spent with you could never be ruined."

Wanda broke a smile. Vision matched it.

"Thanks," she said. There was a small silence.

"Do you mind if I get something off my chest?" Wanda asked, biting her lower lip as her gaze drifted to the plain blue sheets.

"Certainly not," Vision replied, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Wanda fidgeted with the sheet for a moment.

"This whole thing, as painful as it was, was a relief to me," Wanda said, voice wavering. "Since Strucker's experiments… Since I got my powers I haven't had a cycle. I thought I might not be able to have children."

Vision reached out and gripped Wanda's hand in response. Although his skin didn't resemble that of a human's, Wanda found that it held the same warmth.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you," Wanda said. There was a silence, but not an uncomfortable glanced around the room. She scanned Vision's face, and brightened.

"Hey, this might be the painkillers talking, but you're pretty cute Vision, you know that?" she giggled, pressing her lips together in a coquettish smile.

"Me? Cute?" Vision gasped. This time Wanda was sure he was blushing. He covered his face with a hand, and peeked between his fingers. "You can't mean that," he complained, but his grin betrayed him.

"Look at that face, sure I can!" Wanda confirmed, adjusting her grip. They still appeared to be holding hands. Vision mumbled something that Wanda couldn't hear.

"Pardon?"

"I just said that you're…" Vision coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Beautiful."

"Oh."

There was a different kind of silence.

Wanda found that she was sitting very close to Vision. She had never noticed that his irises looked almost mechanical before. She tilted her head a little. She could happily drown in those eyes.

Vision found he was suddenly very close to Wanda. He had never realized just how magically her eyes sparkled. He tilted his head a little. He could stare into them forever.

He leaned in or maybe she did, and-

The door to the infirmary opened. Some various and sundry Avengers crowded in, chattering. The pair sprang back, returning to a friendly distance.

"Wanda, we heard there was a problem. Are you alright?" Rhodes said, heading up the group.

"Well, you don't need to worry. I swear I'm fine," Wanda replied with a wan smile, sinking back into the cushions.

"The guys made sure you were taken care of, right?" Wilson asked.

"Yep," Wanda said, pressing her arms together in her lap.

"Glad to hear you're feeling better kid," Tony said, tapping the headboard of the cot.

"Thanks."

There wasn't much left to say. The Avengers filed out. Vision still sat at Wanda's side, but curiously enough, Natasha Romanoff remained as well.

"Hey Vision, can I talk to Wanda for a second?" she asked, leaning against the wall with folded arms and textbook ease.

"Of course," he said, getting up from his seat beside Wanda. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and shot her one final glance as he exited the room.

The assassin sat in the chair Vision had vacated. Wanda fidgeted with the blanket. Romanoff clasped her hands in her lap and considered them.

"Wanda," she started, not looking up. Wanda waited for her to continue, but she was left hanging. The room felt chilly. She pulled the cover higher up her body.

"I'm not sure what it was that I said before but I…" Wanda trailed off. She didn't know where to go with this, or why she was even trying to apologize. She hadn't done anything.

"Yeah. I…" Natasha paused, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She looked up. "This is all on me. You haven't been here very long. The thing is… I never have supplies on me."

Wanda met her gaze. She would continue, Wanda thought.

"I don't bleed. I can't."

"Oh."

"It's a bit of a sore spot," Natasha said. She sighed, and leaned back, folding her arms. Perhaps that was all she was going to say. A woman of few words.

"I'm sorry."

"No… You couldn't have known, and besides, that's a part of me. I can't just avoid it forever," Natasha sighed and rolled her neck, staring up at the ceiling.

"I…" Wanda stopped.

"Yeah?"

"I thought I was never going to be able to have children, and I guess today was a relief, and I shouldn't be telling you this of all people- and what I put in your head back with Ultron," Wanda said, speeding up and beginning to stumble over her words. "What I did wasn't right and I never got the chance to apologize and-" Wanda paused, swiping at her cheeks. Now wasn't the time to cry.

"Hey. It's okay." Natasha offered her a small smile. It felt good. They hadn't said much, but Wanda felt that things were somehow better.

"Thanks."

Natasha got up from her perch beside Wanda's bed. She looked the younger woman in the eyes and nodded.

"We're alright." She padded across the floor, but as she reached the door, she turned back. "If you ever want to talk… My door is open," and with that, the assassin left.

Wanda sat for a moment, merely processing the information.

Perhaps it was time to get on with her day. She pulled herself from her blankets and dragged her fingers through her hair. The painkillers hadn't made her too dizzy, and she could function adequately, and importantly, pain free. Wanda still wasn't sure how to feel about the day's events, but she had better things to do than worry about what had passed.

She reached for the door handle, but it swung open before she touched it. Vision stood in front of her.

"Hey-" she said, but she was cut off as Vision stepped forwards and enveloped her in a hug. It was one of those hugs where it wasn't optional, you were in a warm embrace whether you liked it or not. To her surprise Wanda found that she did like it, despite never having been one for hugs. She worked her arms free and wrapped them around Vision.

"Hey," she reiterated. It was softer this time, muffled by his chest.

"I was worried about you," Vision said, tightening his embrace a fractional amount. Wanda laughed. Vision could feel the vibrations in his chest.

"Thank you. To be honest I was too."

Wanda and Vision separated from each other. Wanda tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

"The day isn't over yet Wanda, what would you like to do?"

"Oof, it's cold outside, let's just stay in."

The pair made their way down the hallway.

Natasha looked up from her tablet. She had been no more than ten feet away, leaning against the wall. Those two hadn't even noticed her standing there. Busy, she supposed. She noted that their hands had come together as they walked.

Perhaps it could be chalked up to Vision not understanding personal space between friends, and Wanda going along with it.

Natasha heard Wanda and Vision's mingled laughter- the way they looked at each other.

Then again, perhaps not.

A/N: Made some edits for grammar and clarity, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
